Hell-o, Mr Control Freak!
by mrskailu
Summary: Kang Jaein, adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal berdekatan dengan Kevin Wu atau dikenal sebagai Kris. Sebagian besar temannya merasa iri ia dapat berdekatan dengan Kris, namun menurut Jaein itu adalah siksaan karena sifat Kris yang sangat dominan, yaitu control freak


**Title:** HELL-O, MR. CONTROL FREAK!

**Author:** mrskailu

**Rating:** T

**Cast:** OC, EXO Kris

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. Do not plagiarize, unless I will hunt you down

_Read the English version here: ketik lalu tambahkan /story/view/397928/oneshot-hell-o-mr-contol-freak- romance-exo-exom-kris_

* * *

Kevin Wu, laki-laki tampan yang hampir mendekati sempurna itu adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kalian semua pasti berpikir bahwa teman masa kecil itu selalu baik dan perhatian. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk kami. Dia memperlakukanku layaknya seorang pelayan dan mengaturku seenaknya sendiri. Catat ini,dia adalah seorang _control freak_, bahkan lebih buruk. Semua orang mungkin merasa iri karena aku sangat dekat dengan laki-laki populer tersebut, tapi bagiku itu adalah neraka. Dan lebih buruknya,apartemen kita bersebelahan. Ya, kita adalah tetangga.

"KANG JAE IN! MANA SPAGHETTI KU? INGAT, DAGINGNYA YANG BANYAK!" Omelan Kris terdengar jelas dari dapurku. Lihat? Baru sebentar aku tinggal memasak tetapi dia sudah mengomel.

"KANG JAE IN!" dia meneriakiku lagi. Aku berdecak kesal dan segera mencampur sausnya.

"_Yaa _Kevin Wu, sabar _dong_! Ini sudah matang,"aku meneriakinya kembali dan cepat-cepat membawa _spaghetti_ ke ruang tengah dimana ia menungguku.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu? Panggil aku KRIS, K-R-I-S," dia mengeja nama _beken-_nya dan menatapku tajam.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menjulurkan lidah. "Ngga mau, kamu tetap Kevin bukan Kris."

"Terserah apa katamu," dia mendesis dan menunjuk piringnya. "Suapin aku sekarang, anggap saja ini permintaan maafmu."

"Makan sendiri, Kevin," aku menekankan 'Kevin' dan cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar, meninggalkan Kris yang mengerang kesal. Aku mengacuhkan erangannya dan mengunci kamar tidurku. Aku meregangkan tubuhku lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, aku butuh menenangkan diri dari Kris.

Hari-hariku datar, statis, dan dipenuhi oleh Kris. Dia mengatur segalanya, mulai dari jadwalku – dia tidak ingin jadwalku terlalu penuh agar waktu bersamanya lebih lama – makan dan minumku juga tak luput dari pengaturannya, sampai-sampai aroma parfumku. Gila bukan? Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berbunyi tanda ada sms masuk.

"_Temui aku di atap sekarang. Kau memakai parfum yang aku berikan, bukan? –Kris"_

Aku mendesah dan membalas smsnya. _"Oke. Apa hubungannya parfum dan atap? –Jae"_

_Handphone_-ku bergetar lagi, aku membukanya dengan malas. Kris membalas smsku dengan sangat singkat dalam bahasa Inggris. _"Just come here. –Kris"_

Tch, dasar tidak sabaran. Aku memasukkan _handphone_-ku ke kantong dan memberitahu Eun Mi, sahabatku, bahwa aku tidak dapat makan siang dengannya.

"Pasti karena Kris? _Ya,_ kalian segera pacaran saja. KrisIn, lucu _kan_ nama _couple_ kalian!" dia mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana aku menderita dibawah pengaturannya. Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "_Mwo?_ Pacaran? Aku akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu kalau aku sampai berpacaran dengannya."

"Yang benar? Kau _kan_ biasanya pelit," Eun Mi menyeringai senang. Aku mengangguk dan melambai padanya. "Terserah. Aku pergi dulu, _dah._"

"Hai, Jae In!" Kai dan EXO, geng paling populer di Seoul Academy, menyapaku saat aku sampai di atap sekolah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," aku menjulurkan lidah dan ia memicingkan mata padaku. "Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" aku mengabaikan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu.

"KENCAAAANNN!" Baekhyun menggoda kami berdua.

"_DUIZHANG _AKAN BERKENCAN!" Chanyeol menambahkan dan tos dengan Baekhyun. Anggota EXO lainnya tertawa keras karena ulah mereka.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacuhkan anggotanya. Ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke ujung atap untuk menjauhi mereka. Tetap saja, tawa mereka terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Sekarang kita aman," ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapku. "Jae In_-ah, _kau tahu taman bermain yang baru diresmikan kemarin lusa?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan ia berkata, "ayo pergi kesana. Aku akan menunggumu di pintu masuk hari sabtu jam 7 malam."

"Tidak bisakah kita berangkat bersama?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, keheranan. Aneh, biasanya ia meminta untuk berangkat secara terpisah. "Tidak, aku ada keperluan. Jangan telat, ingat ini," lalu dia turun dan meninggalkanku.

"ARGH! 10 menit lagi tetapi aku belum siap, bagaimana ini?" Aku mengacak-acak lemariku dan mengambil baju cepat-cepat, _sweater_ putih dan _skinny jeans _sepertinya cukup. Tak lupa _BB Cream_ dan _lip gloss_ aku oleskan samar-samar agar tidak terlihat pucat. Aku berlari menuju halte, untung bisku belum berangkat ketika aku sampai disana. Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku segera naik dan duduk dalam bis. Perjalanannya entah kenapa terasa cepat, begitu pula dengan waktu, aku terlambat 15 menit. Aku segera melompat dari bis ketika bis telah berhenti dan berlari menuju pintu masuk. Sosok tinggi dan tegap terlihat dengan jelas berdiri di samping pintu masuk. _Untung dia tidak meninggalkanku_, batinku lega.

"Kevin, maaf aku terlambat," kataku sambil terengah-engah. Kris tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Tidak apa, masih terlambat 15 menit," lalu dia meraih tanganku dan melingkarkan tiket masuk. Aku terkejut karena tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Kalo tidak salah malam ini ada festival kembang api ya?" Tanyaku, memastikan.

"Iya, tahu dari mana?" Kris balik bertanya seraya menoleh padaku.

"Eun Mi. sebenarnya dia tadi mengajakku kesini, tapi aku tolak. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya," aku menggelengkan kepalaku, masih merasa bersalah karena menolak Eun Mi.

"Dia tidak akan marah, percayalah padaku," dia menepuk punggungku lembut. "Eh, ayo naik itu," ia menunjuk ke arah _roller coaster_ dan menarik tanganku, ia memilih baris tengah. "Kau bisa meneriakkan apapun yang kau mau disini," ujar Kris tepat sebelum wahana ini bergerak. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. _Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kevin Wu._

"KEVIN WU KAU GILA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika _roller coaster_ ini menukik tajam. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dia pasti telah mendengar teriakanku.

"KANG JAE IN, I L-L-L-L-" teriakannya terpotong karena rel yang berguncang "YOU!" _apa yang tadi dia katakan?_ Batinku heran. _I love you?_ Ah tidak mungkin.

Sewaktu _roller coaster_ telah berhenti aku menoleh pada Kris dan bertanya. "Apa yang tadi kamu teriakkan?" Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau akan menemukan jawabannya nanti. Jam berapa ini? Jangan sampai kita ketinggalan festival kembang apinya. Ayo cepat!"

Lokasi festival kembang api itu penuh saat kami tiba disana, rata-rata pasangan. Mereka tanpa sungkan berpelukan dan berciuman seraya menunggu festival dimulai. Aku merasa malu, kami tidak berpacaran akan tetapi mami berada disini. Lima menit kemudian acara dimulai. Para penonton berdecak kagum melihat pembukaan yang sangat spektakuler, termasuk Kris. Hari ini dia terlihat aneh, biasanya dia datar. Senyum misteriusnya membuatku penasaran. "Fokus saja ke kembang apinya," kata Kris seraya menepuk pundakku.

Festival pun berlanjut dengan meriah. Berbagai bentuk mulai dari hewan sampai tumbuhan pun ditampilkan. Tiba-tiba saja Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Sudah waktunya," aku mengernyit, apa yang dia sembunyikan. Dia kembali menyuruhku untuk fokus ke kembang apinya.

_BUUMM BUM BUM BUM!_

"_OMO!" _aku memekik tidak percaya. "I. Love. You. Kang Jae In," aku menggumamkan apa yang tertampang pada kembang api yang baru saja meledak itu.

_BUM!_

"Would you be mine?" Aku kembali memekik, seolah lupa cara bernapas. Itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ku dapat. Aku menoleh pada Kris yang tanpa kuketahui telah berlutut. Ia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya lembut. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" dia menatapku tepat pada mataku, mencari jawaban akan pernyataannya. Aku menggangguk, aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak kusangka dia akan melakukan hal seromantis ini. Semua orang yang hadir menoleh pada kami dan menatap kami dengan iri sekaligus senang. Perasaanku campur aduk, mulai dari senang, terharu, dan tidak percaya. Kris berdiri dan memelukku hangat, ia membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku senang kau menerimaku. Maaf selama ini aku mengaturmu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana agar kau selalu berada di dekatku. Maafkan aku. _I love you."_

_Caney Café, kencan pertama KrisIn_

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Lama tidak mendengar kabar tentang beliau," Kris bertanya padaku dan memainkan jari telunjukku, dia menciumnya sekilas. "B-b-baik, sepertinya. Ayah lama tak meneleponku. Kadang aku berpikir kenapa ayah tidak membawa kami ke Jepang."

"Tidak," aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap mata teduh itu. "Maksudku jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku," suara kokohnya menggema dalam pikiranku. Dia mengusap pipiku lembut dan menatapku. Pipiku sukses dibuat bersemu olehnya.

"Ehm," seorang pelayan berdehem, makanan kami telah datang. Aku memesan _tuna sandwich_ sedangkan Kris memesan _lasagna_, makanan favoritnya sedari dulu.

"Jae In-_ah,_" aku berhenti makan sejenak dan mendongak. Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan mencium bibirku sekilas. "Dasar ceroboh, ada krim di bibirmu," aku membeku. Itu ciuman pertama kami. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas karena malu sekaligus bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian _handphone _Kris berbunyi. Raut wajahnya berubah saat ia mengangkat telepon itu. Ia mengantongi _handphone_-nya kembali dan berdiri. "Jae In-_ah_, sesuatu telah terjadi dan aku harus segera pergi. Maafkan aku tak bisa berlama-lama," ia mencium pipiku sekilas dan pergi.

_"Eun Mi, bisa ke Caney sekarang? Aku sendirian nih, Kris ada urusan. –Jae"_ Aku memutuskan untuk sms Eun Mi, siapa tau ia sedang tidak sibuk.

"A-YO JAEJAE~!" Aku melonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Eun Mi muncul dan mengagetkanku, ia bahkan tidak membalas sms dariku. Aku memicingkan mataku padanya.

"_Sorry._" Ia meringis dan menarik kursi yang tadi Kris duduki. "Eh, pusat perbelanjaan di sekitar sini lagi ada diskon besar-besaran, kesana yuk? Rencananya aku mau pergi sendiri, untung saja kau sms aku," ujarnya seraya duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Diskon? Kau mengajak orang yang tepat," aku menyeringai senang dan segera menyuruh Eun Mi untuk segera berdiri. Kami pun segera menuju pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kami telah berjalan dan berbelanja hamper satu jam.

"Jae, aku haus. Mampir ke kafe itu yuk?" Eun Mi menunjuk sebuah kafe kecil, aku mengangguk setuju. Kami pun berjalan menuju kafe tersebut. Sesosok figur familiar sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita. Aku merasa mengenali laki-laki itu. Rasa penasaranku pun menang, aku berjalan mendekati meja tersebut.

_Bruk!_

Tas belanjaku jatuh karena terkejut ketika aku menyadari laki-laki itu adalah Kris. Ia sedang berdiri dan memeluk wanita di depannya. Aku tak dapat mempercayainya, jadi ia buru-buru karena wanita itu? Hebat sekali dia mempermainkanku. Air mata tak kusadari mengalir dengan derasnya, tak ingin melihat mereka berpelukan lagi aku pun berlari secepat mungkin. Teriakan Kris dan Eun Mi sayu-sayup mulai terdengar, tetapi aku tak peduli dan terus berlari.

Aku membanting pintu dengan keras, untung saja mama sedang tidak di rumah. Aku pun menangis sekencang-kecangnya seolah semua rasa sakit ini keluar seiringan dengan tangisanku. Hatiku sakit seakan tersayat-sayat, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa sakit hati sangatlah menyiksa.

"Jae In-_ah_, buka pintunya," suara seraknya menyeruak ditengah-tengah ketukannya yang tiada henti. Ia tetap mengetuk pintu dan memanggiliku, tetapi aku tak peduli. Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan berbaring, aku tak merasa mengantuk sedikitpun. Tangisanku sudah mulai berhenti, mataku menjadi sembab karena telah menangis sebegitu lama. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk. Aku menekan ikon sms dan membacanya. _"Lihatlah keluar, aku mohon."_

Dengan malas aku menyibakkan tirai jendelaku, aku melihat keluar tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Saat aku akan menutup tirai kembali, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, seperti sekumpulan balon. Perlahan tapi pasti balon-balon tersebut sampai ke jendelaku.

"Jae In, maafkan aku. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya," aku membaca tulisan _glow-in-the-dark _yang terdapat pada papan dimana balon-balon itu menerbangkannya dengan perlahan. Tak lama kemudian terlihat ada kumpulan balon lagi yang baru saja diterbangkan. Akupun menunggu papan tersebut sampai di depan jendelaku.

"Dia kakakku dari Canada yang tiba-tiba datang hari ini, bukan pacarku. Aku tidak akan menduakanmu, Jae. Maafkan aku." Aku menangis lagi, bukan karena bersedih, tetapi karena usaha kerasnya meminta maaf padaku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membalas permintaan maafnya melalui sms. Aku mulai mengetik dengan gemetar, "_Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Sungguh maafkan aku, Kevin."_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu, dapat dipastikan itu Kris. Aku berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia memelukku erat saat pintu terbuka, parfum khasnya menyeruak dihidungku, aku pun merasa tenang seketika.

"Maafkan aku, Jae," bisiknya parau. Aku menepuk punggungnya pelan dan berkata, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku seharusnya mempercayaimu. Maafkan aku," dia mengacak-acak rambut belakangku dan menghirup aroma rambutku, "Sshh kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," ia mempererat pelukannya dan menepuk punggungku. Aku menghela napas lega seolah semua rasa sakitku telah diobati olehnya dalam sekejap.

"KANG JAE IN, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI? KITA BAKALAN TELAT!" Kris meneriakiku sedari tadi, ia memang tak sabaran. Aku cepat-ceppat mengenakan sepatu dan berlari membuka pintu. Sayangnya aku tersandung karena tali sepatuku sendiri, untung saja Kris menangkapku tepat waktu.

"Berhati-hatilah," dia melihat kearah sepatuku dan membungkuk. "Dasar ceroboh, pastikan dulu kau telah mengikat sepatumu," ia mengomel seraya mengikat tali sepatuku. Aku tersipu malu karena perhatian kecilnya. "Nah beres. Ayo!" Kris menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, aku meraihnya dengan senang. Setiap hari kami berangkat menuju sekolah bersama dengan bergandengan tangan.

Hubungan kami semakin membaik hari demi hari. Tingkat pengaturannya berkurang dan dia malah memperlakukanku seolah aku segalanya bagi dirinya. Sepertinya memang benar dia menjadi seorang _control-freak _hanya karena ingin kuperhatikan. Aku melirik ke laki-laki tinggi disebelahku yang aku kagumi setiap sentinya. Aku membenci sekaligus mencintainya. Aku mencintainya karena dia Kevin Wu, dan aku menyukai dia apa adanya. Aku membenci dia karena dia telah mencuri hatiku tanpa kusadari. Kami tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari, tetapi selama kita bersama maka apapun bukanlah halangan bagi kami. Kami berawal dari teman sejak kecil, teman baik, dan akhirnya berpacaran. Aku harap hubungan kami tidak berakhir sampai disini saja, tetapi berlanjut sampai menikah dan merajut keluarga yang hangat. _Twins, perhaps?_


End file.
